The need to incorporate inductors and resistors in high frequency semiconductor devices has increased the phenomenon of wafer non-planarity. Increasingly thicker metal lines (as measured perpendicular to the plane of the chip surface) are needed as the last wiring levels on the semiconductor devices to provide sufficient cross-sectional area of the lines such that they meet inductance and current carrying requirements. This increased thickness leads to an increased size of out of plane conditions, which out of plane conditions are sometimes referred to herein as topography.
Planarization refers to various processes that make a surface more planar (that is, more flat and/or smooth). Chemical-mechanical-polishing (CMP) is one currently conventional planarization process which planarizes surfaces with a combination of chemical reactions and mechanical forces. CMP uses slurry including abrasive and corrosive chemical components along with a polishing pad and retaining ring, typically of a greater diameter than the wafer. The pad and wafer are pressed together by a dynamic polishing head and held in place by a plastic retaining ring. The dynamic polishing head is rotated with different axes of rotation (that is, not concentric). This removes material and tends to even out any “topography,” making the wafer flat and planar.
Other currently conventional planarization techniques may include: (i) oxidation; (ii) chemical etching; (iii) taper control by ion implant damage; (iv) deposition of films of low-melting point glass; (v) resputtering of deposited films to smooth them out; (vi) photosensitive polyimide (PSPI) films; (vii) new resins; (viii) low-viscosity liquid epoxies; (ix) spin-on glass (SOG) materials; and/or (x) sacrificial etch-back.